


The Story of How I Dealt With You

by serkxt



Series: The Story of How We Met [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, EXO family, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serkxt/pseuds/serkxt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You may think that you have flaws, but you actually don't"</p><p>AKA the side story to The Story Of How I Met You</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story of How I Dealt With You

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyyyyyyyy, I REAlly liked the idea of a Kaisoo side story  
> CAUTION: the first chapter may be triggering !!!!

__

 

 

Kyungsoo hated himself; _everything about himself._ He had too many multiple flaws that he knew would cause a person to not fall in love with him. He felt worthless compared to others. _No one would ever love him or even accept him for the person he was._ Sometimes, he just wanted to jump off a tall building and escape this thing we call reality. But sometimes he got a feeling that there would be a time in his life where he would be saved by "knight in shining armor". _His "knight in shining armor"._ Someone that would make everything in his life feels better. _Yeah, he wished he could meet a special someone._  
To relieve stress, sometimes Kyungsoo would go to the bar to get his mind out of the darkness. 90% of the time it was quiet and peaceful, and he liked it when his friend Lay would bartend for once. Lay helped him frequently: with stress, rants, depression, and possibly other things. But he never considered Lay the one who would save his entire life. _Lay was already in a relationship._

 _"What can I help with this time? A drink? Advice? My options go on,_ " Kyungsoo nodded when the male spoke his options as he sat in a tall chair at the bar; he stayed quiet.  
"I'll have both: a drink and advice." Lay nodded and set down the glass that he was cleaning, "Soju, right?" He turned around grabbed a clean glass from the wall of glasses. "And what do you need help with this time?" He placed the glass in front of Kyungsoo and pulled out a bottle of Soju from the freezer; he poured it into the glass.

"Do you think there's someone out there who will _actually_ love me?" Kyungsoo took the glass into his hand and hesitated, "I just can't see that situation happing..ever." He whispered the last part before he took a sip from his glass of Soju. Lay continued to clean the glass with a cloth and processed the other male's question. "Kyungsoo, I'm only going to say this once, but you need to stop doubting yourself. The world is full of people that will take you in their arms and shower you with the right amount of love. But, there's going to be _one_ person who is always going to accept you; no matter what you are, no matter what you think, not matter what you believe, they are going to love you." Lay's advice was probably the best advice you'd ever hear; Kyungsoo would admit that.

Right after Lay spoke his opinion, the bell above the door chimed. The bartender focused his gaze to the new guest, "hello Jongin, a pleasure to see you again." Greeted Lay. Jongin sat down at the bar, but not next to Kyungsoo. "Yixing, could I please get a bottle of Soju?" Asked Jongin. Lay nodded as a response and turned around, grabbing a glass cup from the rows of clean glasses that were all hanging _perfectly_ on the wall. Jongin's curious eyes moved the man near him, he thought that talking wouldn't be awkward. "Hi there," Kyungsoo turned his head to the side to see who the voice, that just spoke, belonged to. Sitting next to him sat a _perfect_ looking man, his features were like those of an angel them self. _Sexy_ blonde hair was the most beautiful trait about this stranger. It even made him look cute, yet sexy as well.  
"H-Hey.." Kyungsoo cursed at himself for stuttering. _No Do Kyungsoo, you are not falling for this incredibly sexy man._  
"What brings someone like you here?" The other male asked Kyungsoo.  
"I enjoy a bit of Soju every once in a while..to get the pain off my back and to relief stress," Kyungsoo replied simply before he took a sip from his glass of Soju. _Do Kyungsoo do not get drunk._ He repeated that sentence in his head multiple times, just to remind himself.  
"I agree," the other man said. Lay placed a glass of Soju in front of Jongin, along with a half full bottle.  
"Your Soju, Jongin." Lay nodded.

"You know each other?" Kyungsoo asked and peered at the one named Jongin. The bartender looked over at Kyungsoo and nodded, "Jongin occasionally visits while I'm bartending." The male said, "He's also in one of my courses," Kyungsoo stirred his drink in his hand and looked at Jongin through the corner of his eye. He felt his heart beating like crazy, _it never did that before._  
"So what do you do?" Jongin turned to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tilted his head to look at the other man, "uhm..I occasionally sing.." He took a sip from his glass of Soju and Lay spoke: "Kyungsoo's a great singer; I've been _trying_ to get him working at the recording studio downtown, but he won't listen to me." The male pouted with his head shaking in disapproval.

"I'm telling you Yixing, they just don't want me," Kyungsoo muttered before he finished his glass of Soju; he poured the rest of the alcohol from the bottle into his glass.

"I bet you have a beautiful voice; I'd like to hear it," Jongin remarked with a little smile. Kyungsoo could feel all the blood rushing to his face, _why was he feeling like this all of a sudden?_ He clearly heard this male say that he wanted to hear Kyungsoo's voice, but _why?_

"U-Uh..what do you want me to sing for you?" Asked Kyungsoo, cursing mentally for stuttering. Jongin continued to stare into his glass of Soju before speaking: " _You and I by Park Bom._ " Kyungsoo would never admit it, but he loved Park Bom (and the entire assembly of 2NE1, but mostly Park Bom). She was his inspiration for wanting to become a singer. But he never felt open about telling this to others, _never since the incident in elementary school_. When the rumor spread around that Kyungsoo listened to girl groups. He first didn't care if people knew he loved girl groups but then his classmates began making fun of him, telling him that girl groups were _specifically_ made for a female audience and boy groups were made for a male audience. Kyungsoo denied this _accusation: "is that true? Ask Raina about her love for the **boy** group, BIGBANG-oh wait, but girls **can't** listen to boy groups because **you** said so."_ He actually felt proud of himself for stating this fact. But he ended up getting a black eye from his incident. After that, he continued to get called names for liking girl groups. He hates getting reminded of those memories.

"Kyungsoo, right? Hello? You still alive?" Jongin waved his hand in front of the other males face. Kyungsoo automatically snapped out of his memories and got back to reality, "You want me to sing Park Bom?" He asked.

Jongin nodded, "Could you?" Kyungsoo couldn't resist Jongin's request, _he just couldn't._ The male hopped out of his chair and traveled over to the piano since it was only him, Jongin, and Lay in the bar, so he could play the melody. Jongin followed him to the piano as well, he pulled up a seat and sat down, fairly close to Kyungsoo. This made Kyungsoo's muscles tighten up slightly, but he tried to make it feel like he was the only one in the room. He lightly pressed his fingers onto the piano keys; he took in a deep breath to calm his nerves and he closed his eyes.  
_He began playing, the melody perfectly in every way. Jongin couldn't find any flaw about the piano being played: it was just perfect. Then, Kyungsoo began to sing: his voice sounded like it was from the heavens themselves. Jongin couldn't explain the feeling he was getting off this guy he just met. But it was an amazing feeling. The piano and Kyungsoo's voice were in sync; perfectly. Jongin loved to sing as much as Kyungsoo, but Kyungsoo was just more perfect and flawless._  
Before both knew it, Kyungsoo lifted his fingers off the piano keys and stopped singing. His gaze moved over to Jongin, whose eye's were filled with joy and surprise. Jongin looked more than impressed.  
"That was..amazing!!" Jongin was more than impressed and amazed, he was moved. "Your voice is beautiful!" Kyungsoo could feel the blood rush to his face, no one this beautiful told him that his voice was that beautiful.  
"I-I..thank you," Kyungsoo managed to say.  
"What else can you play?" Jongin asked, his curiosity inside him sparking, "oh! have you made your own composition before?" Kyungsoo blinked at the question before realizing what Jongin was asking, "A-Ah, yes actually! But..I really don't like to share them with others.." He trailed off near the end but Jongin's face lit up.  
"Really? I wanna hear someone you've written!" Kyungsoo could hear the enthusiasm in the other males voice, so how could he say no.  
"U-Uh..are you sure? I don't if I'm ready exactly.." Jongin shook his head in doubt.  
"Don't say that! I bet it's going to be perfect!" He encouraged the other male. Kyungsoo never met some this excited to hear a draft of a song he was still writing. The only composition he was still working on, was "Baby Don't Cry". He couldn't tell if it was something ready for the public. For moral support, his gaze moved up to Lay, who was still at the bar cleaning glasses. Lay gave the other male a nod and a smile, a smile that was telling him to "do it", to be yourself and play your heart out.  
So, Kyungsoo turned his attention back to the piano keys before hesitating to play the piano. He first started out with a simple melody. Then he began to sing; Jongin thought the entire Earth had stopped and it was just him and Kyungsoo. Him and a beautiful melody being played.

 

* * *

 

 

  
A picnic quilt was laid out on the warm grass on a hot and sunny day. The sun beamed its bright light through the trees leaves and birds sang amongst one another as the wind blew its breeze. On the red and white picnic quilt were bottles of soda and small finger foods for specifically two beings at a romantic meeting. Two males were sat upon the quilt as well, conversing and nibbling on the small snacks. "Sing for me, Kyungsoo." Said Jongin; the elder shook his head and declined. "N-No, we're in public..!" Kyungsoo gasped with his wide eyes.   
"Then does that still mean I can do this?" He took the elders hand and leaned forward for a kiss. The elder puffed out his cheeks and pressed his finger against Jongin's lips, "No, it does not." Jongin groaned, "are you still going on about PDA?"

"Yes."

"Ughh," Jongin crossed his legs and arms and turned away from the older male. "Why does it even matter, though?" He sighed. "Because I don't want to gross anyone out." Kyungsoo simply replied.

The two sat in silence and Kyungsoo continued to scrap butter on his slice of bread, "Hey, Kyungsoo?" Said Jongin, "What is it now?" Sighed Kyungsoo. Jongin grabbed a small box from out of his pocket and opened it; inside was a ring. "Will you marry me?"

 

_**Multiple years later** _

 

A young boy peeked his head into the large bedroom where his two parents, Kyungsoo and Jongin, slept. He examined the room to see a baby crib placed near the window, a large closet against the wall, a desk directly next to the bed, and a chair in the corner. Around the floor were various baby toys and placed at the desk were bottles filled with milk.  
The small boy tiptoed into the large room, being careful not to trip over and toys, and wake anyone. Especially the baby in the crib. He grabbed the bed's mattress and tried to hoist himself up on the bed. But ended up falling back onto the ground. This made the boy pout. He tried again to hoist himself up onto the bed; he succeeded. The child climbed up onto the bed, managing to walk over Kyungsoo's back. This woke the male up. "Baekhyun..what are you doing?" The adult let out a groan as he muffled into his pillow.  
"I wanted to cuddle," the younger child said. Kyungsoo opened one of his eyes to look at the child; he let out a sigh and lifted the covers up. "Go ahead," he smiled lightly and closed his eyes. The child giggled and crawled under the covers in between both parents.

 


End file.
